The present invention relates to 2-benzyl-polycyclic guanine derivatives useful for treating cardiovascular and pulmonary disorders, as well as to their pharmaceutical compositions, methods for using the same and a process for preparing them. Most compounds of this invention were generically but not specifically disclosed in PCT publication WO91/19717, published Dec. 26, 1991. We have found that the compounds of the present invention show unexpectedly superior cardiovascular and pulmonary activity compared to the compounds of the prior publication.